Death The Kid Saved My Life
by xxteacupxx
Summary: Eleanora's parents care more about there appearance then there daughter. So, finally caring, they think, they send here away to the DWMA. Here her whole life goes for the better side.


I have been a Grim Reaper. My parents home schooled me until I was 12. My name is Eleanora. I was always under supervision by adults. My parents couldn't home school me anymore. They said I would go to a school to be a tech. I didn't know what to do. I would live there and go to school. I thought about the way kids would treat me

"WHAT?! '' As I jumped up my black hair bounced. My hair was in pigtails. I looked like I was in a Halloween costume. I had black hair. With my hair up I had the front part down and in my face. I wore a pair of black shortie shorts and a tank top, I was still in my pjs.

"Listen the founder is glad to have you going. He is Lord Death. He's a Grim Reaper too. Along with his son. He's your age. He said that he just started as well. His son's name is Death The Kid.'' I looked at them. Another Grim Reaper? No 2 more Grim Reapers!

"Where is this school?" I was cuirous.

"In a place called Death City. You'll live and go to school in the city." Mom seemed calm.

"Cool, when are we going?" I was so happy now.

"In a week. Why so cool?" Dad looked at me curious.

"Well I always wanted to meet others like me. And maybe I can have friends." I looked at them.

"Sure, you might have other reasons but I glad your happy to go." My mother looked at me.

"Maybe so but that's my reasons." I smiled and sat back down and thought about life on my own with others like me.

-Death The Kid P.O.V

It was my second day of school. Liz and Patti seem to like it. Father seems to treat me like everyone else. It makes me happy. We sat down and look at the board. Nothing written on it my eyes wondered around. The bell rang and Stein rolled in.

"Good morning class." Stein said boring like. Moans came aound the room. Twisting his screaw in his head and looking at his clipboard.

"I almost forgot Kid, Liz, Patti Lord Death wishs to see you, your exused from class. Go." Then he looked back at his clipboard.

"Alright, let's go, Liz, Patti." I got up and walked toward the door. I wonder what father needed. Maybe he thinks this is to hard for me. I do like it here. Liz broke my train of thought.

"Hey, Kid what do you think Lord Death needs to talk to us about?" She looked at me.

"Yeah Kid what about huh?" Patti said all happy.

"I have know idea." I truely was curious myself. We walked up to the door and went inside.

"Father you needed us." I looked up at him.

"Oh. Hi! How are you? Oh! Yes! Well I called you to ask if you could help a new student. She's never been to school so she might be shy." He was very cheery.

"Alright, what's her name? Will she be a tech or weaon?" A new student? Just like me.

"Her name is Eleanora. She's your age. Oh! I almost forgot, she's a Grim Reaper. She'll be a tech." Another Grim Reaper? My age? Were we related?

"When will she get here?" I wanted to meet her.

"In one week." How long does it take to get here?

"Where is she from?"

"Well she comes from a small town in New York, called Arcade. That's in the United States Of America." She's from another country? She must have to travel a lot. I was thinking, think a long time. Well a short time to me but to everyone else a while.

"So, Kid will you do it?" Father looked at me.

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Good, good. Now go back to class,she'll be in your class help her catch up and show her around." And with that we turned to leave. I wonder what she looked like.

"Liz, Patti, let's go home. I want to do some things."

"Are you sure? Lord Death said to go back to class." Liz asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it Kid?" Liz looked at me.

"I think I forgot to fold the toliet paper in the bathroom before school." I sank down on my knees grabbing my hair.

"Not another melt down!" Liz grabed my collar and dragged me out the door and dragged the what seem to be a million stairs.

-Eleanora P.O.V

The week till we left seemed to fly by. I had packed my violin, flute, and cello. I play a bunch of music. Music is my middle name. It seemed like I packed my whole room. I had packed at backpack for a carry on. I had never been on a plane. Well now that I think of it I might as well have. It was now a Tuesday morning. We are leaving the house now. As I walked out the door. I turned to look at the house that was like a freak holder. Like a cage I could never leave without Mom or Dad, yet it was sad to leave it.

"Come on, let's get going." My father put his arm around me and gave me a huge. I walked with my dad to the car. I put my backpack in the car and then again turned to my home.

"I love you house." I whistpered to with teary eyes. I got in the and started down the drive-way to the airport. We got to the airport and had an hour to get to the gate. We made it through secrety. There was still 40 minutes. We were going up stairs. Holy crap these are a lot of stairs! We finally got to the top and started off to the left toward our gate. I had never really left the house that much, so everything was new to me. I was looking around like crazy! There was sun glasses, sweat shirts, and these werid looking pillow called a neck pillow. I loved getting out of the house. It sounds like I lived in a prison, to me it was. You see my parents care more about there appearance than there own daughter. You see are, neighbors didn't ever know they even had me. They stared getting weird about having me, so there kicking me out. They will pay for everything, just they don't want to remember me that's all. I don't mind, they hate me anyways, keeping me locked in like an animal. So the DWMA was going to be my first home real, not a cage. We were standing at the gate when a little 5 year old girl was sent over to me by her snickering mother.

'' Miss, what's wrong with you? My mommy says it a phase that girls go through when something hurts, what made a boo-boo on you?" I looked at the little girl then her snickering mother.

'' You can tell your mother that she needs to learn to mind her own damn bussiness and shut her big mouth! And your mother is wrong about phases, this is my natural hair color, and if she has a problem with the way I am, I don't give a damn, her opinion is nothing but a little breezes going by." I looked at the mother who was shocked at me.

'' I don't know about you, but, I don't really like people who are so nosy they sent there children to laugh at others, it nothing but rude, and bad parenting!" I turned away as the mother came and grabbed her child and left. I snorted and turned my head away and saw that we were boarding the plane. The line started to move, I looked to see we were in the front of the line. I smiled, finally going and to school, have a home, and I hope friends. We got on the plane and sat down. My parents made me sit at the window so nobody could see me. Jerks. I smiled even though it was about a 15 hour flight. I leaned my head on the window and dozed off dreaming of my new home.

Death The Kid P.O.V

Today was the day that Eleanora was coming. I had looked up her history, but there was nothing. Nothing,no DNA, doctor appointments, dentist, nothing. Like she didn't even exist. I was shocked, she never had anything, not even a hospital room where she was born, no trace of life at all. She seems mysterious, like nobody ever knew here. It was a Saturday, the school would be empty. I wonder if she just burned all her records or she just didn't have any.

'' Hey, Kid when is the new girl coming?" Liz asked just as I finished measuring my painting for the millionth time.

'' She will be here in about an hour, I want you two to stay here. I don't she will want to meet people just yet, we'll I'm leaving now I'll be back later. I got up and headed to the door. I waved good bye and left. I was told to meet her at the front of the school,we would show her her apartment, then the school, then her parents would say good bye and then I will show her around the city. I finally got to the front door. I was only here for about 10 minutes when a man and woman come up the million steps with 4 trunks, and a case that looked like an instrument. Then a girl with black hair with part of her hair up,with bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a skirt with a white button down shirt with a black jacket and a pair of white tights and black boots, and a black tie. She was carrying what looked like a flute case and a violin case. She was looking up at the academy with amazed eyes. I was shocked. She was beautiful. She looked down and saw me and smiled. Her teeth pearly white.

'' Are you her guild around?" Her mother asked.

'' Yes, my name is Death The Kid, I will show her apartment, then-" I didn't finish.

" Can you show us her apartment so we can leave?" Her mother said quickly. They seemed to want to leave quickly.

" Alright I guess." I said they picked up her stuff and followed me to her apartment. They set her stuff down, her father set down some cash and they left without saying a word. She threw them dirty looks as they left.

" Why didn't they say goodbye?" I asked her as she set down, her instruments.

" They wish they never had me, that I never was born, and they hate me." She answered simply.

" My name is Eleanora, I'm sorry about my parents, lets start new." She held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

" Alright, my name is Death The Kid." I said she smiled and let my hand go. I looked at her, she was looking around the apartment. I cleared my throat. She turned to me.

" Sorry, my parents never let me out of the house." She said as I shut the door behind me. She looked at the apartment number then back at me. She smiled at me with her pearly white teeth. Her smile was beautiful. She put a spare key under the welcome started down the hall.

" What do you mean your parents never let you out of the house, if you don't mind me asking." I asked her.

" They care more about there appearences then they do me so they never let me leave the house unless it was to get the mail." She sound like she knew me her whole life.

" I see, well that's pretty sad, but that's just life, anyways, Eleanora, how old are you?" I asked looked at her. We just arrived at the street in front of the complex.

" 12. Your right, anyway, which way do we go." She asked.

" Right, your building is on one of the streets that are straight and lead right up to the academy. There are 4 streets like this yours is third." We walked to the right.

" That's pretty cool, plus I'm guessing that the academy being in the center of the city, you could find it with those candles, and if you got lost, look for the skull in the sky." She was right. I looked up to find that the symmetry of the academy, you could find anywhere in the city. I purred with delight. Symmetry! Absolutely beautiful symmetry! I saw a hand go. In front of my face.

" Hello? Death The Kid! " she poked my shoulder I jumped,I was lost in ow.

" Sorry just realizing your right, the academy's perfect symmetry, it just wonderful! And you can call me Kid, it's easier then my full name." She chuckled a little bit.

" Alright, Kid, what's so important about the symmetry other then it being well built?" I gasped. The important part of symmetry?! I bent down to the ground holding my hair and scratching my hair.

" You don't know?! Symmetry is what brings the world together, what makes life so beautiful! It what makes up for the idiots of the world. I myself make everything around me perfect with symmetry! Even my weapons are symmetrical!" I did it again, a melt down, a symmetrical fit, and in front of some one who just meet me and doesn't know me all that well, and she for the first time is going to school! I'm an idiot! I heard laughter. I looked up.

" Well, Kid, you say you make things symmetrical but you have-" I covered here mouth with my hand.

" Don't mention the stripes in my hair please. I already had a symmetry freak out, I don't want to have another one. Plus you don't know how obsessed I am with it, I'm sorry for even bringing it up." I let go of her mouth. Way to make an impression on her Kid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Again I heard laughter and I looked at her.

" Your strange, and silly, do really think I care about your obsession? I just want to be your friend, plus everyone has there flaws. I actually like the stripes, shows your different. I have just plain black hair. I hate it, I'd much rather have stripes. " I froze. She didn't care about my stripes. She didn't care about my obsession with symmetry. She liked me for me. I got up from the ground. I looked her then smiled.

" Eleanora, you are a great friend." I told her. She smiled.

" So I saw you had lots of instruments with you, what do you play?"

" I play cello, flute, and violin. They are my favorite instruments." She said.

" I see, so I guessing you were home schooled, and you had free time so you learned how to play them."

" Exactly. I also know how to play the piano but I couldn't bring my piano. But that I can play in my sleep."

" I have a piano at my house, you may use it anytime if you'd like." I told her.

" I couldn't do that, your already taking me around they city, that be to much trouble." She shook her head at the first part. We were walking up the front steps of the academy when.

" I AM BLACK-STAR THE GREAT ASSIAN!" Blackstars voice rang through the streets. I heard foot steps behind us. I pushed Eleanora to the side of the stairs along with myself as Soul and Blackstar came running up the steps.

" Those idiots! They better not be looking for another fight!" I yelled to them. I look back to find Eleanora not confused at all.

" You fight at this school as assignments right?"

" Yes, but we fight Kishian, and if we fight each other, there has to be a teacher there. Last week I fought them and won, they've been upset since." We continued up the stairs to find Soul and Blackstar fighting on who won there race. They saw us. Not good.

" Come back for a rematch already Kid?" Blackstar taunted me.

" Not at all, I'm taking a new student around the city, I won't waste my time with you anyway. Plus you broke the symmetry I had a reason then, your doing nothing but being an idiot, so why would I fight you? I also don't have my weapons so I'd lose from forfeit." Both there eyes moved from me to Eleanora. The looked at her up the down, then up the down again, then back to me.

" We'll do she know about your stupid obesession?" Blackstars eyes flickered from me to her again.

" Yes, she does. And she doesn't care." I stated. Blackstar laugh rang through the academy doors and streets.

" We'll see how long that last, anyways, what your name anyway?" He asked looking over to her again.

" Eleanora." She said calmly.

" I'm Blackstar the greatest assian in history! I'm going to surpass god!" He gave his best smile.

" I'm Soul, I'm the coolest person in this city." He stated.

" We'll now that you guys know each other, lets go Eleanora." I grabbed her hand and pulled her around them and toward the academy.

" Wimping out uh? Well I can't blame you wanting not to fight a big star like me." He laughed once more.

" Don't turn around Eleanora, there just idiots. Come on, you need to meet Proffessor Stein, our teacher, plus my father, Lord Death." I just then noticed that I was still holding her hand. I let go blushing. She was blushing a lot too.

" Do they have class with us?" She asked gesturing to them.

" Yes along with there partners. I have 2 partners, Liz and Patti Tomsin. I have know idea who your partner is, unless your a weapon, but you would know and my father told me that you were a tech, the person who controls the weapon." I looked at her.

" Cool, I'd think I'd remember if I was a weapon, so anyways, if I was a weapon then could I be my own tech?"

" Well depends on what weapon you are, if your a scythe then yes,you just need to know how to make just part of your body a blade or something."

" That's cool. " She said.

"Well the thing is, just to be sure, they will push some pressure points and if your a weapon then your whole body or your arm will turn. Stein will be doing that. In fact we are going to the Death Room where my fatheris and then Stein will see if your a weapon then we will continue on our tour."

" Alright, then." We then came to the death room. I opened the door and we went inside. I could tell she was nervous. She was looking up at the old wood and blades above us. She also kept looking back at the door as we walk.

" Nervous?" I asked her. She jumped when I asked her.

" A little bit, but not that bad, I just don't like the blades above are heads, they are a little creep. And you never know if they'll break and fall on us." She said pointing up at them.

" I've come in here a bunch of times and never had that fear, but well, you have a point."

" It alright though,what's that up ahead." She was talking about the black blob that was my father. She must have expected someone who looked like me.

" That's my father, you must have expected him to look like me, human like, but I must have gotten that from my mother, who ever she was. Stein beat us here." She looked from my father to Stein who was sitting in his chair twisting the screw in his head.

" Well, hi-a! Welcome to the D.W.M.A! I'm Lord Death and this is Professor Stein!" Fathers hands rolled out from his black blob, she winched a little not bad but a little.

" Your name is Eleanora Mavis Winker, you have never left you house, your favorite color is green, your 12 years of age, and your favorite number is 8." Stein said. She seem very scared now but she simply nodded.

" I only got that from your soul wave-length. It's quiet strong, so how could I not. Anyway please come here so I can make sure your not a weapon." She walked over. He stood up. He was a lot bigger then her. She again winched. He moved her head to the right then pushed on the point the her arm turned into a black and white blade. I saw eyes widen in shock. Stein just nodded the moved her head to the other side then pushed the other, then she turned into a scythe. If she wasn't a scythe she would be scared and shocked.

" We'll I though you said she would be a tech?" I asked.

" Sometimes, weapons don't know they are weapons till they are under a lot of pressure or extremely scared. That is the case here she is extremely scared." Stein twisted his screw.

" Now, Eleanora, I want you to think about you. Like you looking in a mirror that should turn you back, alright." He told her.

" Alright." She said back then she was sitting on her knees looking very scared. I offered a hand to help her up. She got up and looked at father.

" Well that's a little surprising, but that's alright, I'll need to find a tech for you. But also here, this you can call me on windows and mirrors. See I can see and talk to here without leaving." He handed here a piece of paper. She stood up and grabbed it.

" We'll we should get going, come on Eleanora." We then left the death room. Once we were out I had to ask.

" You were really scared?" I asked her.

" Terrified! Kid, I won't be as scared if I knew I was a weapon, plus being at Deaths door is pretty damn scary! And when you see someone with a screw in there head also is pretty scary. But I'm glad you were there, it would be even more scary alone, plus it was your dad so that's helps." We walked into Steins classroom. He was sitting at his desk writing something down. How he get here before us!?

" Eleanora, can you practice turning into a scythe this weekend. I need you to be able to turn in an instant. Maybe Kid will help you." I winched now. Help her, I'd love too! I had a mini freak out in my head.

" I think I'm capable of that. I was wondering, what is a soul wave length?" She asked very nicely.

" You soul gives off wave length, that help you and your partner create more powerful moves to get souls. You must collect 99 kishian soul and one witch. Weapons collect or eat the souls. Your a scythe, so most eat the souls." I saw her got even paler then she already was. Being a grim reaper our skin is naturally pale.

" Eat? Can you just collect then give them to Lord Death?" She was becoming back to natural color.

" Yes." He said.

" I'll help you Eleanora come on, lets go." We left Stein with his clipboard.

" That's great! I'm great full I have you. Where are going now?" She asked.

" Well we are going around the city, anywhere." I told her. She smiled.

" Well, how about I meet your partners." I was surprised. She wanted to meet people on her very first day here? She must be friendly.

" Alright, then we can see what else we can do." I told her. We walked out of the academy. Blackstar and Soul were still fighting. I sighed and started to walk around them.

" Hey, Eleanora, are you in our class?" Soul stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him.

" Yes." She said.

" I'm a weapon, Blackstar is a tech. What are you?" He asked.

" I'm a weapon." She said. I walked over to her.

" We must be going now." I grabbed her hand again pulled her around them. I pulled her down the steps. We got to the bottom we headed toward my house.

" Kid, you don't like them do you?" She stopped me. I looked at her, I do and didn't Like them.

" I do and don't, right now I don't, they broke the schools symmetry! That's why don't like them now. I might later but not now." I told her. She just laughed and started walking again.

" What?" I asked her.

" Your strange." She stated. I laughed with her we walked back to my house talking about our life's. It's like we've know each other our whole life's. I like that about her, you can always be yourself. We walked up to my house. I opened the gate and she walked in and looked up. Her eyes grew the size of tennis balls.

" What?" I asked.

" Your house, it's huge!" She stated. I laughed, Liz and Patti had the same reaction.

" Well I have a grand piano in there, and I want to hear your playing. I'm sure you would also like to meet my partners, and the only way. To do that is to go inside." She straightened her shoulders.

" Well I do want to meet your partners, but I don't know about the piano part." She said as we walked inside to find Liz and Patti fighting over the T.V remote, leave it to them so make a terrible first impression. I face palmed and walked over to them.

" Are you guys done being idiots?" I asked.

" Oh, hey Kid, I thought you were taking the new kid around?" Liz asked.

" I am she wanted t meet you guys." I gestured to her looking at the candles and painting on my wall.

" She's really pretty, lets got Patti." They got and walked over to her. I sighed and followed.

" Hey, I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patti, what's your name?" Liz asked her.

" Hello, my name is Eleanora, nice to meet you." I saw her eyes shift to the piano. Her hands were findling like she is trying not to scratch herself. I laughed she looked at me.

" You can go play Eleanora. I don't mind, I want to hear you play anyways." I pushed her toward the piano, she was quick to her feet, she was about to turn and hit me but stopped.

" Your quick, but I think I'm quicker." I jumped at her to get her closer to the piano. She bent backwards and did a bridge then kicked up and hit my stomach. I was shocked at the quick movement for some one who has never had a lessons or anything.

" Damn, your quick. Have you ever taken lessons?" I asked.

" Gymnatics, since I was 2, easily avoided that." She stated. I jumped up to try and get her, she ducked under me and kicked me in my ribs and landed in a split. I quick bounced back I was about to grab her leg when she kicked up and hit my face and pushed my down on the ground prone. I was shocked. She beat me with a couple kicks, she had gotten up and kicked over and slide across the floor.

" Wow, Kid, she beat you with a couple kicks. She's good." Liz stated.

" Kid, said he wanted her to play the piano, why don't you play, Eleanora?" Patti asked.

" Why don't you?" I asked.

" Because, I'm scared to, I've never played in front of people!" She findled with her hands.

" Please play, I've heard you say that your fantastic for like three hours, I want to her you." I told her getting up and rubbing my cheek where she kicked. She looked at her hands then sighed.

" Alright, but sorry if its not good." She walked over to the piano, she ran her hand across the lid over the keys. She lifted up and ran her finger on the key, then pushed on it. She then got goosebumps. She sat on the stool, she thought for a second, I was thinking she was thinking of what to play. She then started playing a wonderful tone, of both high and low notes, perfect symmetry. She moved with smooth strokes, she didn't look up but she just played. She moved with such grace. She finished with a high note. She then got up and shut the lid of the keys. She sighed and looked at us. My mouth had dropped and so had Liz and Patti's. she waved her hands in front of our faces.

" Your good." Liz told her.

" Yeah." Patti agreed.

" You are good, no great!" I told her. She smiled.

" Thanks." She twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip, her cheeks pink, she looked at the ground.

" Well let's finish our tour of the city." I told her.

" Alright, nice to meet you Liz, Patti." She said as I walked her to the door. I smiled, she was so sweet. She's beautiful, has a sense of humor, and is talented. She was the complete package. We walked out when Maka walked by.

" Oh, hello Kid, who's this?" She smiled and waved, as she shifted her gaze to Eleanora.

" She's a new student here, her name is Eleanora." I told her. Eleanora just smiled and nodded.

" Why, then, hello, my name is Maka." She said. She held her hand out. Eleanora. Eleanora smiled and shook her hand.

" Hello." She said letting Maka's hand go.

" Are you a tech or weapon?'' She asked.

" My orginal plan was to be a tech, but when I took the test to see if I was a weapon, I was so weapon." She said.

" Well, then, who's class are you in?" Maka asked.

" Stein's." I said.

" Well, great me and my partner, Soul are in that class. Along with are friends Blackstar and his partner." She said to Eleanora.

" Awesome, does your partner have white hair with red eyes and um, sharp teeth?" She asked Maka. Maka nodded.

" You already meet him, and I'm assuming his best friend as well, Blackstar?" Maka asked.

" Yes, I have, Blackstar has blue hair, and a yellow star tattoo?" She asked. Maka nodded.

" Well, it was nice meeting you bye guys." She said and continued on her way. I turned to Eleanora.

" Would you like to continue with our tour?" I asked she nodded.

" Hey Kid, what's your favorite color?" She asked. I thought about, I never thought about till now.

" I have the littlest idea. I know yours is green, but what shade of green?" I asked.

" Grass green, and highlighter green." She said looking around the city.

" Your father, built this city and school?" She asked.

" Yes, why, is something wrong?"

" No! It's beautiful, what's with that sun though?"

" I don't know myself, it's lazy at the end of the day, the moon is kinda the same way." She shuddered and faced forward, we talked through out the day, and got some candy and stuff to snack on through out the day, it was about 10 at night when we finally made it back to Eleanora's apartment.

" That was fun, that moon is a little creepy, Kid." She said looking out the window that was in the hallway.

" Yes, it was and is. When do you want time do you want me to come over to help with you turning into a scythe?" I said.

" Let's think, well tonight and tomorrow I'll be unpacking. So maybe 1, yes, 1 if that's alright with you." She said.

" That's fine, good night Eleanora." I said waving to her as she opened her door.

" Good night, Kid, see you tomorrow." I walked down the stairs and toward my house. When I got home, I saw Liz, and Patti asleep on the couch. I laughed, they never make it to there own beds. I went to my room and changed into my pj and crawled into my bed. I thought about today, it was great. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was her voice in my head, " Good night, Kid, see you tomorrow." I smiled to the sound of her voice.

" Good night, Eleanora." I said right before I fell asleep.

- Eleanora's P.O.V.

I walked into my apartment and shut the door, as soon as I locked it, I slided down the door and sat down on the floor. He was perfect. He was sweet, funny, strange in his own way. He also was like me, a grim reaper. He looked like one, just like me. He was cute and out-going, if you can try to find another guy like him, be my guest, try. I personal will meet him if you do. I got up and looked around. I found my trunk in the piles of box's that were shipped here before hand. I dragged it into my room and opened it. I found a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top, and a gray half top. I undressed and put them on. I walked into the bathroom and undid my hair. To keep from knots i brushed through it, then threw it up in a sloppy bun, so it would stay out of my way when I was unpacking. I made my way over to my trunk again. I pulled out my razor to cut the box's. I decide to do my room and work my way out. I set the razor on top of my trunk, then walked out and grabbed as many box's labeled my room as I could. Then once in my room I started unpacking my clothes, and bed set. I put my clothes in the closet, and made my bed. Then got all my things, like my chargers and things for my computer and other things. I finished my room quick then expected. I moved into the bathroom and unloaded the one box labeled bathroom with towels and such. I looked at the clock, it was 12. I sighed, I wasn't tired, in fact I was wide awake. I then unpacked the kitchen and living room. I had unpacked the whole apartment! I looked at the clock to find it was like 2 in the morning. Still wide awake. I decided to go on youtube and search the net a stuff. I listened to music for a while, then I looked at the clock, 4 in the morning, god, I can't sleep, then Kid popped in my head, his face. I figured out, I couldn't wait to see him. I groaned. I put my laptop away, and crawled under the covers. I played music on my iPod, until I fell asleep, it was around 6 in the morning when I fell asleep. I awoke to a knock on the door. Then I heard a small click of a door opening. Then I heard footsteps, when I realized that I left a key under the mat in case I forget my key. I heard the door unlock. It didn't really click to me that this person could hurt me. I heard someone call my name. I just thought that I was back at my old house, and my parents were just calling me to come and get lunch or whatever. I heard my bedroom door open. Then a little chuckled. I felt the bed sink a little, as someone sat down. Then someone's breath was right down my neck,I heard there mouth come close to my ear.

" You should have told me you planned on sleeping in." The voice, I realized, I knew that voice! Kid's! My eyes flew open. I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked out the corner of my eye to see the blurry figure of Kid.

" Sorry, couldn't sleep till like 6, so I didn't mean to um, keep you waiting." I said turning over to look at him. His cheeks were also very red.

" I see you unpacked like everything. You really were busy." He said laughing at me rubbing my eyes like a small child.

" I did, hey, your not wearing your suit." I said sitting up. He raised his eyebrows.

" You don't like it?" He asked. I looked at his red shirt with a black button down on over it. I shook me head.

" I like I just thought you were one of those people who wear the same thing a lot. Just say-a-a-ing." I said yawning and streching my arms. He laughed, then smiled.

" Well I'll leave you to get ready." He said and left my room. Once the door was fully shut, I realized that I wasn't breathing. I let a deep breath out. I shook my head then headed over to my closet, I pulled out a suit jacket and a skirt. I also It was all black. I slipped it on and walked over to the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I was deciding to put my hair up or down or half up. I decide to put it in two ponytails. I walked out and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and relized that there was another room. I sighed. I buttoned the last button on my shirt, what is that for? I walked out to find Kid sitting on the couch looking at a wall. I then when into my room and grabbed my boots, I did wear this outfit yesterday but it's not the same clothes.


End file.
